Toons (Cars) (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast *Lightning McQueen - Ted (The Lorax) *Sally Carrera - Audrey (The Lorax) *Mater - Jonathan (Hotel Transilvania) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Donald and Goofy (Disney) *Mack - Ferdinand *Chick Hicks - Guy Gagné (Turbo) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Lynda Weathers - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) *Tex Dinoco - Gru (Despicable Me) *Red - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Sheriff - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) *Flo - Ellie (Ice Age) *Lizzie - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Stanley - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Van and Minny - Manolo Sanchez and Maria Posada (The Book of Life) *Fred - Benny (The Lego Movie) *Boost - Hunter (Storks) *DJ - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Wingo - Kron (Dinosaur) *Snot Rod - Hopper (A Bug s Life) *Tractors - Boov (Home) *Frank - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) Other cast * Bob Cutlass - Miguel (The Road To El Dorado) * Darrell Cartrip - Tulio (The Road To El Dorado) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Lightning McQueen's Pit Crew - Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride and Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) * Kori Turbowitz - Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Harv - Minion (Megamind) * Lightyear Blimp - Biggie (Trolls) * Peterbuilt - Ronin (Epic) * Car Reporter #1 - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Japanese Car Reporter - Periwinkle (Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings) * Jay Limo - Buster Moon (Sing) * Sven 'the Governator' - Judge Peckinpah (The Angry Birds Movie) * Car Reporter #2 - Fred (Big Hero 6) * Security Guard #2 - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Mario Andretti - Balto * Dale Earnheardt, Jr. - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) * The King's Pit Crew - Various Emojis * Dinoco Helicopter - Dragon (Shrek) * Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Little Creek (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * T.J. Hummer - Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Car Woody - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Car Buzz - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Car Hamm - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Sulley truck - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Mike truck - Oscar (Shark Tale) * The Abominable Monster Truck - Toothless (How Train Your Dragon) * Flik Car - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) * P.T Car - Lumiere (The Beauty and The Beast;1991) Scenes * Toons (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Toons (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane * Toons (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eze * Toons (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway" * Toons (Cars) part 5 - Ted's Lost * Toons (Cars) part 6 - Into Town * Toons (Cars) part 7 - Where's Ted? * Toons (Cars) part 8 - The Cell/Ted's Attention * Toons (Cars) part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers * Toons (Cars) part 10 - Shifu's Challenge * Toons (Cars) part 11 - A New Road * Toons (Cars) part 12 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' * Toons (Cars) part 13 - Back to Work * Toons (Cars) part 14 - Boov Tipping * Toons (Cars) part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Toons (Cars) part 16 - Shifu's Piston Cups * Toons (Cars) part 17 - Breakfast at Ellie's * Toons (Cars) part 18 - Walk with Audrey * Toons (Cars) part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" * Toons (Cars) part 20 - Stampede * Toons (Cars) part 21 - Shifu's Race * Toons (Cars) part 22 - 'He's Gone?' * Toons (Cars) part 23 - A New Customer/Crusin' * Toons (Cars) part 24 - Ted's Found * Toons (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 1) * Toons (Cars) part 26 - California Race (Part 2) * Toons (Cars) part 27 - Back on the Map * Toons (Cars) part 28 - End Credits Ted pic 1.png|Ted as Lightning McQueen Ferdinand Infobox.png|Ferdinand as Mack Barry B. Benson.jpg|Barry Benson 91b84fa019d1649bf078657d3d42d22e.jpg|and Adam flayer as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Image (8).png|Guy Gagné as Chick Hicks Gene (The Emoji Movie).png|Gene as The King Image (5).png|Jailbreak as Lynda Weathers Mkt002 Dracula3 opensmile .png|Dracula as Tex Dinoco Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Mater Audrey.png|Audrey as Sally Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Sheriff Mike Wazowski and Sulley.jpg|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge Imagen 1 1518624548.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Fillmore Manny ice age 4.png|Manny as Ramone Ellie_ice_age_4.png|Ellie as Flo Duke the secret life of pets.png|Duke as Red Flik in Toy Story 2.jpg|Flik Shrek Smiling.jpg|Shrek as Stanley Joy and Sadness Render.png|Joy and Sadness as Mia and Tia Cretaceous_&_Maelstrom.png|Cretaceos and Maelstrom as Boost and DJ Hopper.jpeg|Hopper as Wingo Moltbugslife.png|Molt as Snot Rod Les-Boovs.jpg|Boovs as Tractors Rudy.jpg|Rudy as Frank Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Antenna Ball Seller Car The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png|Lincoln Loud, Marina in Sinbad.jpg|Marina as Kori Turbowitz Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as Dale Earnheardt Jr Buster moon sing.png|Buster Moon as Jay Limo ABMovie Judge Peckinpah-Short.png|Judge Peckinpah as Sven 'the Governator' Fred in Big Hero 6.jpg|Fred as Car Repoter #2 Balto.png|Balto as Mario Andretti Thunderclap good dinosaur.png|Thunderclap, Trivia *The Clips for Shifu, Guy Gagné, Dracula, Sulley and Mike, Rodney Copperbottom, Manny, Ellie, Joy, Sadness, Cretaceous, Maelstrom, Hopper, Molt, the Boov and Rudy are the same clips from J.B. Eagle Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Cars Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs